


Meeting Luna

by Rhianona



Category: Doctor Who, Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-29
Updated: 2009-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-05 10:45:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhianona/pseuds/Rhianona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ten meets Luna</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting Luna

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Macadamanaity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macadamanaity/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:** [insert witty comment here] Doctor Who and Harry Potter don't belong to me.  
> **Author's Note:** Macadamanaity once mused that it would be totally awesome to see a Doctor and Luna fic. And well, I wrote a tiny ficlet about that. There is a complete possibility I will continue this one day.

"Excuse me, but have you seen a crumple-horned snorkack around here?" a blonde wisp of a girl asked, surprising the Doctor as he wandered through the woods.

"What?"

"A crumple-horned snorkack. Only, my research leads me to believe I should find them here. I've been looking for a few days, but haven't seen one yet. Father told me that if I find them and manage to get a picture, then he'll print it on the front page of _The Quibbler_. I don't really care about that so much, but I do want to Harry to see where his money's going," she replied. She stared at with strange grey eyes that seemed to peer straight into him and see all his secrets. Not something he encountered every day. In fact, he could say with all certainty he rarely had, not since the War.

"A what?" He felt that he needed further clarification. He had never heard of a snorkack, crumple-horned or not and he had thought he was rather familiar with all sorts of Earth animals. He licked a finger and stuck it in the air, before tasting it again. No, he was definitely on Earth.

The girl blinked at him and repeated quite slowly, as if he was a simple child, "A crumple-horned snorkack. They are quite rare. No one has seen one in a great number of years." She twirled a piece of hair around a finger and cocked her head to the side. "What are you looking for?"

The Doctor didn't quite know how to respond to that. He had just decided to walk around, take his time and explore where it was that the TARDIS had landed. It wasn't as if he had anyone with him who could keep him on track. And he hadn't left the confines of his TARDIS in search of something specific.

"Ah…" the girl said, clearly having gotten tired of waiting for a non-existent answer. "You've been infested by nargles. Nasty creatures, they are. Never mind. You can come with me."

"What?" the Doctor asked. None of his companions had prepared him for her.

"You are quite slow, aren't you?" the girl asked with a smile. "Come along. We'll see if we can find a crumple-horned snorkack." She grabbed his hand in hers and started to drag him off into the woods. He found himself unable resist to her insistence and allowed her to tow him along. He rather liked having someone else in charge of one of his adventures. An irrepressible grin grew on his face.

"Allons-y!" she cried out, and he laughed in response. He had no idea what to expect but he surmised it would be an adventure he wouldn't want to forget.


End file.
